


成癮。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 毒販, 黑街 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 古雷佛塞特是一個毒販，他以為他的人生已經到了谷底，直到他遇見加洛提莫斯。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

他接住那個孩子時純屬本能。他是一個毒販，不表示他完全道德淪喪，任何人從那麼高的階梯上跌下來，古雷佛塞特都會嘗試接住他。

古雷還不知道他的名字，但其實他也不知道大多數他接觸的人的名字，那不重要，對於認識其他的毒販、妓女或是毒蟲他一點興趣都沒有。只是這個孩子確實吸引了他的注意，他太瘦了。當古雷拉著他的手臂防止他的臉砸向地面時，古雷以為自己正拉著一副教學用骨架。

幾乎感覺不到重量的男孩有著亂糟糟的藍色頭髮，他們翹著誇張的形狀，髮梢上還黏著一些乾涸的、似乎是精液的發黃東西，沾滿灰的臉上有一對藍透的眼睛，清澈到讓古雷皺起眉。

男孩笑著跟他說謝謝，那口雪亮的白牙大概是他全身唯一乾淨的地方。

「這是你們這的孩子？」古雷轉過身問著剛把新貨交給他的接頭人，他不想惹上太多麻煩，他還想去街角多銷售幾包白粉，但他無法把這個孩子扔在這個充滿毒品和槍械的地下室就離開。

「不是。」輕蔑的視線掃過男孩，古雷聽見對方沒什麼起伏的聲音，「我們只銷售完整的商品，那小鬼來的時候已經破破爛爛的，他沒有成為商品的價值。」

「不過——」古雷接住了拋過來的物品，一個包裝艷俗到極點的保險套，「遇到有些特殊需求的客人時，我們會聯絡他，雖然連地上的蛆蟲都比他有尊嚴，但他總歸有點價值。」

點了點頭，古雷鬆開了手，離開前那個孩子又對他笑了，他不懂這有什麼好笑。

幾天後的傍晚古雷在街頭把三包白粉交給一個看起來嗑藥嗑到壞的妓女——臉色蠟黃、兩眼無神、一小截外露的手臂可以看到明顯的潰爛——這大概是她最後一次跟古雷消費了，所以古雷多花了一點時間，耐心的等著妓女用抖到不成樣的手翻出幾張鈔票，接著那孩子就出現了。

古雷不確定這個藍髮的孩子從哪冒出來的，等他注意到時，男孩已站在他身旁了。

他穿著一件破破爛爛不合身的牛仔外套，過大的衣服讓他看起來更瘦了，清澈的藍眼睛裡有幾分緊張，他的手揣進了口袋，掏出一個骯髒的耳環和零碎的小鈔，「呃、嗨⋯⋯我需要、買一點，他們說你是最好的。」

「你叫什麼，小鬼？」古雷皺起眉頭，他觀察著男孩，從衣服破口中透出灰髒的皮膚，但至少是完整的，這孩子顯然不是一個可憐的毒蟲。如果他想跟一個清醒的人對話，他還是偏好知道對方的名字。

「加洛。」他撇開了視線，被審視的感覺讓加洛想逃跑。

「所以，加洛，你覺得我拉過你一次，讓你漂亮的臉蛋不要摔在地上，你就可以用那一點錢獲得白粉嗎？」古雷雙手抱在胸前，他承認除去那些髒污瘀青和薄灰，加洛非常的吸引人，「我的確是最好的，但你必須有足夠的錢。」

事實上那幾張小鈔還是可以讓加洛換到一點，真的只有一點點的白粉，古雷向來不會計較客戶購買的數量，他人挺好的，你拿多少錢他就給多少。他的白粉品質很好，一些過往遺留的偏執習慣讓他堅持不摻亂七八糟的垃圾進去他的商品中，所以只要一點，就足夠嗨上許久了。

但他不想賣給加洛，不是說他有不賣給孩子的崇高道德，他賣過最小的孩子大概才十歲，要是他有道德的枷鎖，他早就餓死了。但他就是不想，這個孩子如果嗑藥就太可惜了，加洛看起來不過十五歲，他應該被扔進育幼院之類的地方，然後在那裡吃些像樣的食物。

聽見古雷的回答，換加洛有些不高興了，他明明記得昨天跟他上床的壯漢說就算只有一點錢，也可以從這個代號K的毒販手中買到最棒的白粉，他不確定現在是哪邊在騙他。

話說回來他完全不知道原來那天拉住他的溫柔男性就是K，那對加洛而言絕對是久違的溫柔，他已經很久沒有被人拉住了，他大部分的時間都是被推倒，可能是倒在水泥地或是骯髒旅店裡發霉的床墊上。

他想了幾秒還是硬著頭皮開口，他真的想試試逃離現實的感覺，「我可以跟你打上一砲，或者你要多幾次也可以。」

這不是第一次有人想用性跟他交換毒品，一些火辣的女孩或是看起相當不錯的男孩都向他開口過，這些交易聽起來挺誘人，但性又不能幫他付清帳單。然而這是第一次古雷認真的考慮這個提議。

「你是真的需要？」古雷又打量了一次面前的男孩，他看見加洛堅定的點點頭，甚至補上了一句，「我沒有染病。」

古雷抿了抿嘴，如果他不賣給加洛，這個孩子顯然會去找其他的毒販，用那幾張髒兮兮的鈔票買上一些不知道摻了什麼垃圾的白粉，他可能會不小心因為感染或藥物作用死掉，如果是這樣還比較幸福，糟一點就是他會成癮。

他一定會成癮的，這是白粉，他很快就會需要更多，接著那雙清澈的藍眼睛就會變得混濁，最後帶著滿身的針孔倒在隨便一個角落腐爛。

嘆了一口氣，古雷不敢想像自己會這麼決定，「過來吧。」他朝著加洛招招手，那孩子立刻跟上了。

加洛有些緊張，這個毒販看起來比他遇過的所有客人都完美的，他想他會懷念這次的性愛，或許會當成一輩子的功勳，他可是跟一個性感到極致的毒販上床呢！

然而他沒有被推到更深的暗巷，他被領到了街上，粉紅色的霓虹燈讓一切看起來有些虛幻，加洛愣愣的看著一輛白色的高級跑車被解鎖，而古雷很自然的坐了進去。

「上車。」

「呃、」盯著純白的車身和純白的皮椅，加洛有些躊躇，他懷疑這個毒販有嚴重的潔癖，畢竟誰可以穿著一身純白販毒然後完全沒有任何髒污。

「你到底想不想交易？你有三秒鐘可以決定要繼續站在街邊發呆，或是該死的上車。」

鼓了一下臉，加洛快速的打開車門鑽了進去，沒留意到古雷因為他的反應露出一個短暫的笑容。

車身平穩的滑上了道路，加洛看著窗外的景色逐漸陌生，他縮了縮脖子還是忍不住的開口，「K、」

「古雷，你可以叫我古雷，然後閉嘴。」

好吧，加洛收回他的問句，古雷大概想找個旅店什麼的，他看起來不會喜歡在路邊，不過加洛也不喜歡，畢竟那並不是什麼舒服場所，你永遠不知道會在那些灰黑的牆上摸到什麼。

他們又經過了幾個街區，外頭的道路越來越乾淨整齊，加洛安靜的看著一棟棟房子掠過眼前，他不是沒有看過這些，事實上他也住過這類的地方，不是為了和誰上床才住，而是真真實實的家，在他用肉體換取生活費前，在他逃離育幼院前，在——那場大火發生前。

古雷沒有注意到加洛異常的安靜，他的腦子還有些混亂，他剛剛做了這輩子最荒謬的決定，而且他沒有打算停下來。

七年前他因為實驗和自己的指導教授起了很大的衝突，激動中誤把子彈打進了教授腦袋裡，他本來只是要打腿的，誰預料到身高的差異讓他錯估的瞄準的高度。古雷以為那是他人生的谷底，他失去了博士學位，花光了所有積蓄才讓他免去牢獄之災。

他找不到工作，只好躺在破爛的小公寓裡抽了幾個月大麻，接著賣給他大麻的毒販子招攬了他，於是他開始販毒。他獲得了很高的利潤，重新搬回了漂亮的公寓裡，但始終有一種隱隱的鈍痛跟著他。

可是顯然的，人在墮落的過程可能沒有盡頭，看看他現在的樣子——前殺人犯、毒販、還帶著一個打算把身體賣給他好換取毒品的小鬼。

古雷搞不清楚他為什麼要答應加洛，也許因為那雙清澈的藍眼睛。他接觸過太多眼睛了，博士想要隱匿實驗結果的眼睛、妓女毒蟲疲憊混濁的眼睛、其他毒販貪婪的眼睛，太多太多了，那些醜陋的眼睛包圍著他，讓他無比厭倦。

但加洛不同，從見面第一次起，那個像剛去垃圾堆打滾過的孩子有無比乾淨的眼神，古雷突然渴望起這雙眼睛，還有加洛的笑容，兩個簡單的笑容卻點亮了他灰敗枯槁的內心。

他把車開進了一棟高級大樓，停在自己熟悉的地下停車格裡，古雷還是覺得這是一個爛透了的主意，他快速走下車，不管一旁還在發愣的加洛。

「快把你的屁股挪下車。」古雷抱怨的聲音讓他回過神，這裡很明顯是住宅不是什麼旅店，加洛睜大了眼睛看著古雷走進電梯。

天啊，他想。加洛意識到古雷居然把他帶回家了，喔老天，如果不是古雷是個天殺的好人，那就是他遇到什麼糟糕的變態了。他有可能獲得一次很爽的性愛，或是被肢解成一些肉塊。

「你要一直站在那裡嗎？」不耐煩的看著還在停車場的加洛，古雷幾乎想翻一個白眼了，他用下巴示意著加洛跟上。

等待古雷輸入密碼的過程，加洛安靜的看著古雷的手，乾淨修長、沒有污漬或粗糙感，甚至可以說比許多他接觸過的女性保養的都好，加洛突然覺得喉嚨有些乾，他快要想不起來跟著古雷的原因是什麼了，他現在只想被這雙手擁抱。

「叮！」電梯門在面前開啟，他這次跟上了古雷，金色的金屬牆面映出了他的倒影，加洛不自在的拉了拉衣襬，他和這一切都格格不入。

「走了。」他被古雷拉出了電梯，站到了走廊上，光是一個走廊，就比加洛這些年待過地方都要好。柔和的燈光給人放鬆的感覺，兩束新鮮的花插在走廊桌上的花瓶裡，散發淡淡的香味，地上鋪設了精美的磁磚，加洛還沒仔細看清楚上面的紋路，就被古雷拽進了屋裡。

當古雷把電燈都打開時，加洛腦中只有一個念頭，這公寓該死的大。客廳裡還有一張純白的、看起來昂貴到極點的沙發，他就算跟人上床一整年也買不起一張沙發。加洛站在玄關，他懷疑自己走進去會污染了這個空間。

「你在門邊做什麼？」古雷帶著一杯水和一條毛巾走向了加洛，他把水和毛巾跟牙刷塞進加洛手中，示意著加洛喝水。他生硬的開口，「去洗澡，不管接下來要幹嘛，我希望你都先去洗澡。」

看著古雷拿走了他喝光的水杯——這裡連水喝起來都帶著一絲甘甜——加洛抓著毛巾還有些無措。

「浴室在走廊的盡頭，浴袍在裡面的架子上，髒衣服扔在地上就可以了。」嘆了今晚不知道第幾口氣，古雷指了指走廊後就轉身去忙碌別的事了，直到他聽見浴室門被關起的聲音，才疲憊的坐上沙發。古雷捏了捏鼻樑深吸了一口氣，再慢慢的吐出來，他給自己找了一個麻煩，絕對的，大麻煩。

加洛小心的把快稱不上衣服的髒衣服放在角落，試著把可能造成的髒亂減到最少，他慢慢的走進淋浴間，眨著眼看著標示不同用途的清潔用品，喔，古雷可真講究，他好奇的把每個瓶子都拿起來看過一輪，才打開水。

那是熱水。實實在在的熱水，加洛已經不記得自己上次用溫水洗澡是什麼時候了，他讓水流過全身，沐浴乳有舒服的香氣，他洗了三次頭髮、兩次身體，花了很長的時間的把自己刷洗乾淨，但他還捨不得關上水。就這一下，他想，接著任由水流溫和的拍打上全身，過了許久才滿足的關上水。

他用毛巾擦乾全身，在架子上找到浴袍，過分柔軟的材質讓加洛用臉在浴袍上蹭了幾分鐘後才穿上，當他穿過走廊回到客廳時，古雷正坐沙發上看著他。加洛有些尷尬的坐下，他想起來他們還有一個交易。

古雷將他重新審視了一遍，似乎很滿意的點點頭，加洛開始緊張，他從來不會因為和別人上床而緊張。然而古雷沒有進一步的觸碰他，他起身走進了應該是廚房的地方，在加洛疑惑的目光下拿出一個牛肉起司堡和一杯很不搭的牛奶。

「我想你聽過他們說白粉的用途。」把食物放到了桌上，他坐上了一旁的單人沙發。

「嗯。」乖巧的點頭，加洛不安的正坐著。

「他們告訴你這會帶來快樂對吧？」從口袋中拿出了一小包白粉，古雷晃了晃塑膠袋，加洛的眼睛隨著他晃動的手移動，「可以讓你遠離所有的該打包下地獄的爛事。」

是的，他們是這麼說的。加洛希望哪怕只有那麼一會也好，他希望他的世界可以變好，他可以假裝奪走他一切的大火不存在，假裝自己沒有住過一個又一個親戚家最後被送進了育幼院，假裝育幼院的院長沒有脫下他的褲子，執意將陰莖塞進他的體內。他幻想著那些流浪的日子都能消失，加洛恍惚的看著古雷，彷彿古雷是他最後的救命繩。

「那牛肉漢堡和牛奶也可以，」把白粉收進貼身的口袋裡，古雷指著桌上的食物，他沒有遺漏加洛的錯愕，「你今晚可以睡在這，我是說好好的睡一覺，你不用跟我上床。」

說不出是高興還是失落，加洛拿起桌上的漢堡，熱熱的，肉汁和起司混合的甜味確實大大的安撫了他，他一口氣喝光了牛奶，聽著浴室傳來的水聲，他在沙發上伸展了一下，很快的進入夢鄉。

-待續-


	2. Chapter 2

他需要一杯咖啡。清晨的陽光殘忍的把他從睡夢裡拉起，古雷經過客廳時才猛然想起他撿了一個麻煩回來。

加洛窩在沙發上，還穿著昨晚的浴袍，也對，他也沒別的東西可以穿，但敞開的領口讓古雷可以很輕易的窺見粉色的乳頭，變乾淨的胸膛在陽光下甚至有些反光，他感覺早晨勃發的部位更挺立了。

一本厚厚的書籍正被加洛捧在手中，驚訝這個孩子會閱讀不知道是否是一件失禮的事。專注於書本中的加洛表情很放鬆，顯得無憂無慮，古雷幾乎要忽略他顴骨上的瘀青，有一個瞬間，他想把加洛圈養起來。

「早安。」留意到了古雷的視線，加洛抬起頭，露出一個燦爛的笑容。就是這個笑容，古雷想，他不確定是哪個環節出錯，但現在他完全不介意加洛永遠留下了，他的屋子夠大，要養一隻流浪動物不是什麼問題。

「你會閱讀。」雖然他的陰莖現在繃在褲子裡硬的發疼，然而古雷還是說了一個無關聯的問題。

「嗯、很喜歡。」小小的紅暈泛在臉上，加洛低下頭時意外注意到古雷鼓起的部位，喔，好吧，哪怕一切已經太好了，但沒有跟古雷上床還是讓他很失落。

他重新看向古雷，舔舔了唇，「所以，謝謝你收留我一晚，我該支付多少錢？」悄悄地移動了一下位子，加洛將腿張的更開，「不過你知道的，我沒有錢，肉償你收嗎？」

不是沒有看見加洛眼中的挑逗，古雷沈默了幾秒，他已經站到沙發邊。「你不用跟我交易、」

「但我現在很乾淨、」截斷了古雷的話，加洛靠上了沙發的扶手，一條腿在沙發上屈起，浴袍的下擺因為他的動作鬆散開來，看到古雷後就半充血的性器完整的暴露在空氣中，加洛握上了自己的陰莖，刻意呻吟了一聲，「而且我十六歲了，你不用顧慮。」

手貼上了加洛蒼白的大腿內側，細緻的觸感讓古雷著迷的來回撫摸著，他無法控制自己的動作，他吻上了這塊誘人的肌膚，果然換來加洛好聽的輕喘。「你不用跟我交易，」重複了一次自己的堅持，古雷盯著加洛的眼睛，「但如果你想要，你可跟我上床。」

「加洛，你想要嗎？」

溫熱的吐息撫過腿間，加洛打顫了一下，已經不知道多久沒有人在乎他想要什麼了，他覺得淚水已經在眼中聚集，他抬起腿勾著古雷，彷彿害怕這一切會突然消失，加洛急切的開口，「我想要，求你了、啊——」

陰莖被含入口中的瞬間加洛激動的顫抖，他覺得全身都融化了，古雷輕易的掌握了他的全部，高熱的口腔包覆著他，他感受著靈活的舌頭舔過柱身，最後停留在頂端打轉，「喔天啊、啊哈⋯⋯」

他開始理解為什麼那些男人喜歡把陰莖塞進他嘴裡，太舒服了，佈滿神經的冠狀溝被舔舐著，酸麻的感覺立刻在下腹匯集，他無意識的輕晃起腰，當馬眼被柔軟卻堅定的舌尖戳弄摩擦時，加洛哭叫著湧出大量的透明前液。

「等等、嗚——啊哈⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」帶著哭腔的求饒像是獎勵，古雷將加洛徹底納入口中，靠著吞嚥的動作，擠壓著在口中跳動的性器，加洛的前端敏感的容不下一點點刺激，他弓起腰也擺脫不了過於強烈的快感，「⋯⋯不要吸、嗚嗚⋯⋯啊、」

會陰被按揉上時，伴隨的一波酥麻的電流，加洛很快就哭喘著在古雷口中射了出來，不曾體驗過的舒服感讓他完全癱軟。

過了幾秒才回過神，加洛抬起頭看到古雷的喉結上下滾動將自己的精液吞下，他紅著臉撇開了視線，但纏上古雷的腳收的更緊了，他幾乎渴求的將濕漉漉的臀部貼上了古雷鼓起的胯間。

忍著想直接把加洛操進沙發裡讓他乖上幾天不能引誘他的衝動，古雷拉開了加洛的腿，將他翻過身，浴袍還掛在加洛身上，半遮半掩了一些痕跡。他靠上了加洛，手再次探向加洛的前方，就著又流出的黏液，搓揉了幾下。

「你跟其他人，也這麼濕嗎？」

「嗚——」攀著沙發的扶手，加洛嗚咽了一聲，古雷在耳邊的下流問話讓他更興奮了，他從來沒有這麼想要。

「啪！」一個毫不留情的巴掌拍上了他挺翹的臀部，加洛呻吟著，紅潤的前端滴出了透明的黏液。「嗯⋯⋯」古雷沒有忽略加洛在他的動作下更硬了，「你喜歡這樣是嗎？」他揉捏著開始浮起紅痕的臀瓣，一邊將剛開封的潤滑液塗上了括約肌，一邊又重重的落下另一掌。

「嗯啊、呼⋯⋯」刺痛的感覺很快變成讓人難耐的熱麻感，古雷的手指慷慨的帶著更多潤滑液擠進了腸道，加洛幾乎是滿足的輕哼了一聲，他貪婪的將古雷的手指絞緊，「喔、」前列腺被撫摸時他幾乎要跪不住了，酸軟的快感順著脊髓漫到四肢。

在平時他並不那麼熱衷於被擴張和進入，對加洛而言那只是一種換取食物的方式，他好奇是古雷的技巧太好，還是什麼原因讓他這麼爽，輕飄飄的感覺環繞著他，他享受這個。

第二根手指也探了進來，腸道被兩指撐開時他有些空虛，「⋯⋯可、可以了、」用力的收縮一下，以往那些男人的陰莖會因為他這樣的邀請而快速的進入，然而古雷只是貼在他的身後，溫暖的體溫像張巨大的安全毯將他裹住。

「噓——還沒。」他慢慢的吻著加洛染成深粉色的側頸，謹慎的放入第三指，古雷停止了擴張的方式，專注的探索加洛的腺體，從摩擦、按壓到用指尖拍打，讓加洛的呻吟越來越凌亂。

「嗯啊、啊啊啊⋯⋯喔、呼啊啊⋯⋯」搖動著腰，舒服的快感侵蝕了加洛的思緒，他痙攣著射出一股股前列腺液，腸道不規律的絞緊，胡亂的纏著古雷，皮製的沙發扶手沾滿了他的唾液，但加洛已經顧不上太多了。

「⋯⋯好爽啊啊啊哈啊、天啊⋯⋯你對我做了什麼⋯⋯」射出前液感覺舒服到讓人成癮，加洛呻吟著，他從來沒有這麼渴望過，他好像高潮了，但又好像可以攀上更強烈的巔峰。

更大更熱的東西抵上了不停收縮的穴口，「加洛，你要我慢慢來，還是狠狠的操你，讓你永遠忘不了我的感覺？」古雷沒有發現自己的語調中藏著寵溺，他捏了捏加洛乳頭，把即將迷失的加洛拉回了現實。

被高潮淹滅的大腦試圖處理古雷言語內的含義，他太久沒有做過選擇了，他無法選擇育幼院、無法選擇客人，他只能不斷的接受，因此他花了很久的時間，也沒有選出答案。

直到古雷又進了一步，碩大的前端幾乎壓迫在讓他瘋狂的腺體時，加洛才呻吟著開口，「啊哈、操我，拜託了、用力的操我。」他用僅存的力氣抓緊沙發，隨後感受到古雷就如同他承諾的一樣，大力而快速的挺進了深處，完全不給他適應的時間。

「呃、啊哈⋯⋯」天啊，這比他預想中還舒服，他被徹底的填滿了，加洛無法停止發顫，他連內臟都有被觸碰的感覺。

和平時進入體內就開始橫衝直撞的陰莖不同，古雷停頓了一會，就著插入的姿勢，伸手探索加洛其他的敏感點。他搓揉著挺起的乳頭，迫使加洛抖的像片風中的葉子，直到加洛的每一條肌肉都徹底放鬆，古雷才小幅度的抽動起來。

高熱的內壁絞緊古雷的陰莖，將理智的開關關閉，古雷盯著加洛汗濕的身體，沒有預警的加大了挺動，逼出加洛的呻吟。

「⋯⋯啊啊哈啊、呼⋯⋯啊啊好爽哈啊、」加洛覺得自己已經軟成一灘爛泥，只能被動的描繪古雷的形狀，他沒有容納過這麼大又這麼有技巧的性器，這還是第一次有這麼強烈的反應，古雷的每一次頂弄都精準的輾向他的敏感點，沒有疼痛只有純然的快樂。

「不——不要啊哈、要去⋯⋯等等啊啊啊——」精液很快的噴上了昂貴的沙發，但古雷絲毫不在意，他忽略加洛的掙扎和呻吟，繼續拓開反射性縮緊的腸道，潤滑液和部分內壁被帶了出來，閃著水光的紅豔腸肉誘惑著他加大力道，古雷握緊了加洛的腰，不給他喘息的機會。

「⋯⋯天啊、頂到、頂到了嗚⋯⋯啊哈啊⋯⋯好深、」加洛喘息著，眼前閃著無數光斑，他覺得身體很暖很熱，快感一直無法消散，精液和前列腺液交替著噴出，像壞掉的水龍頭一樣沒有停止的時候，酸軟酥麻的刺激佔領了一切。性愛，是這麼舒服的事嗎？

古雷不斷變換抽插的角度，他會將自己幾乎完全抽出，接著再深深頂入，強迫加洛的腺體承受一次激烈的擦動，或者他會快速的翻攪淺處，讓入口發麻發熱到不能忍受。

「爽嗎？」古雷籠罩著加洛，他含住加洛的耳垂，陰莖刻意壓上他的腺體研磨，給加洛最堅實的高潮。有那麼幾秒，加洛只是張著嘴，閉眼上，只有精液斷斷續續的噴出，他似乎在辨析古雷的問題，又彷彿徹底失神了。

接著加洛側過臉，張開眼睛，他眼中的極樂讓古雷發愣。加洛不再是街頭上那個流浪的男孩，純粹的喜悅在藍色的眼睛裡閃耀，他是那麼快樂而美好。

「⋯⋯哈、很爽⋯⋯」吐出小一截舌頭，加洛笑著呻吟了一聲，他重新對焦上了古雷，誠實的回答。這不是為了討好客人而編織的謊言，他享受這種飄飄然的感覺，遠離了永不消逝的傷痛，體驗著未知的快感卻又感到無比安全，他覺得自己是完整的，看著古雷的這一刻世界好像真的變明亮了。

「⋯⋯該死的。」該死的挑逗、該死的誘惑、該死的自己想要把加洛操到徹底崩潰破碎——然後他會再親手把他黏起來。

就著深埋在加洛體內姿勢，古雷直接將他翻了回來，「呃、啊啊啊⋯⋯等、啊哈、」腺體被順時針擠壓了一圈，過量的快感炸開，加洛尖叫著挺起腰，還來不及落下，古雷已經抓緊他的腰，大力的抽插起來。

古雷跪在沙發上欣賞加洛弓成美麗弧形的身體，發紅濕潤的陰莖和乳頭都挺立空氣中顫抖，這個姿勢讓他可以很輕鬆的加快速度，他繼續操著加洛，就像他所承諾的那樣，又深又狠。

「啊哈、好深⋯⋯啊啊、不要⋯⋯會壞⋯⋯呃哈啊⋯⋯」加洛已經無法控制自己，他胡亂的呻吟哀求，高潮無止盡包覆著他，極樂到了疼痛的地步，然而身體還是不斷的迎合古雷。

「⋯⋯呼又、啊啊啊好爽、好棒啊啊啊啊好爽好爽⋯⋯啊哈好爽、」他尖叫著在極致敏感的邊緣崩潰，加洛痙攣著體驗觸電的快感佔據全身，在古雷的抽送間，酥麻感層層的疊加起來，他的眼前只剩如同天堂般的白光。

聲線都染上了哭腔，加洛卻始終纏著他不放，驅使彼此邁向瘋狂。古雷不停挺動著幹進加洛的體內，他的喘息越來越重，彷彿聽見血液加速的聲音，他知道自己快到了。

他停頓了幾秒，伸手揉上了加洛的乳頭，加洛立刻顫抖著吸緊他，終於將古雷也推向了邊緣。加洛發出一聲哽咽，僵直著感受熱流佔據了體內，直到失去意識前，古雷都沒有要離開的意思。

————

腰部的抽痛喚醒了他，加洛掙扎著張開眼，身體比以往更多痠痛，體內還有些麻。他看向四周，試圖搞清楚自己怎麼了，眨了眨眼，他看著身上合身的乾淨衣物和掛在一旁的浴袍，喔他想起來了。

他慢慢的下床，雖然還不太舒服，但他沒有感受到黏膩感，看來古雷還幫他清洗過了。午後的陽光透過窗戶灑在純白的床單上，他很驚奇古雷並沒有把他扔回街上，但他該離開了，雖然他很想就這麼賴下。

古雷端著食物走了進來，看著顯然要離去的加洛，他突然不知道能有什麼藉口可以留下加洛，他只是一個毒販，「你會去哪？」

「一些你不相信我會去的地方。」聳聳肩，加洛開心的接過另一個牛肉漢堡大口的吃了起來。

他安靜的看著加洛吃光了食物，穿上破爛的鞋子，笑著跟他說再見，古雷發現他的胸口處似乎有什麼，正隱約的發疼。

幾天後古雷睜大了眼看著閃進市立圖書館的身影，他很確定那件襯衫是他買的，他拔出了車鑰匙，他自己也不太了解為什麼會急切的跟上去。

安靜的空間裡只有紙張翻動的輕響，他繞過一排排書架，木櫃和紙品的香氣無法撫平他的焦躁，他開始懷疑自己看錯時，加洛的身影毫不客氣的闖進視野中。古雷盯著正專注閱讀的加洛，他木然的站著。

他考慮要不要質問加洛為什麼在這，或者他該問問加洛到底為什麼會在街頭，他現在看起來像個受過良好教育的小王子，古雷考慮了很多事情。但最後他只是靜靜的走向加洛，牽起那孩子手，看著他驚訝的表情，溫和的開口，「走吧，回家。」

————

「K，你最近都不在晚上出來了。」把幾包包裝整齊的白粉交給了幾乎要黏到自己身上的妓女，古雷收下了沾有濃濃香水味的鈔票，難得的笑了笑。

「我最近養了狗，要回去陪他。」

夕陽把純白的跑車鍍上一層淡金色，他踩下了油門，或許人生沒有那麼多童話可言，他只是一個毒販子，但他不在乎。在眼下，他已經獲得了只屬於他的寄託。

-END-


End file.
